


Behind Closed Doors

by burn_23



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Smut, for i have sinned, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn_23/pseuds/burn_23
Summary: “I’m married.”“So you’ve told me.”“I love my wife.”"Guess it's a good thing I'm not asking you to love me."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever written a M/M smut, so I'm apologizing now. Practice makes perfect, am I right?  
> Also, I only tagged Hamilton/Jefferson for the shit talk Alex throws occasionally.

His freshman year at Princeton, Hamilton had been the youngest one in his debate class. He was only eighteen at the time, and everyone else was either graduating or a year away from being done. He didn’t let that stop him of course. Quickly he had worked his way to the front of the class, debating mainly with Thomas Jefferson, but other days he would debate against his own professor, George Washington. Mostly he did it to try and impress him, everyone has had a professor like Washington before. He was tall, in fact, he towered over Hamilton in an almost intimidating way. But that didn’t stop the boy from standing his ground. Then there was his skin, you could tell that the sun had kissed him in such a way that it left most everyone breathless. Hamilton would dream about the dark color of his skin. Imagine himself curling his fingertips around his biceps as he begs Washington to fuck him. Alexander had very vivid dreams of that. The cherry on top however, was his face. You know those people who age gracefully without any signs of wrinkles or lines? That was Washington, handsome was an understatement. This man was downright gorgeous. Alexander could write sonnets about the way he looked. The way his eyes seemed to bore a storm when he was in a topic he really cared about. Hamilton wanted him in the worst ways. Hamilton liked getting him worked up, especially when Washington had asked him to stay after class one rainy afternoon in April.

Rapping his knuckles against the door twice, Hamilton stepped back patiently waiting for an answer. As he heard the soft sound of, “You may enter,” he smirked then, before slipping into the door letting it fall closed behind him.

“You wanted to see me Professor?”

Hamilton could see Washington roll his eyes at that.

“Alexander Hamilton, I have never had a student who felt the need to get themselves under my skin as much as you do.”

“Jefferson gets under your skin.”

“Yes, but no quite the way you do.”

Hamilton paused then, before he allowed his eyes to find Washington’s already watching him curiously. If there was ever a time Alexander Hamilton was confused, it was now. What was that supposed to mean? Washington had to be messing with him, there was no way this was real. He had dreams like this before. That’s what this all was, a dream. Washington disrupted him from his thoughts then, clearing his throat.

“As you know, Aaron Burr is graduating this semester, which leaves me without a teaching assistant. And you’ve been nothing but a pain to me, but you are quite honestly one of my best students- “

Hamilton interrupted then, “Are you asking me to be your TA next year?”

Washington glared then, pushing himself from his desk to stand full at attention. “Next year and then two years after if you decide you like it. It’s a commitment though, Alexander. There will be late nights, with you helping grade papers and set up debate groups. It’s a lot to ask for, you’ll still be participating in your own class, but when you’re helping me it’s mostly co-teaching. If you want it, it’s yours. And if not, I guess I could just go to Thomas.”

When Hamilton saw the smirk pull at Washington’s lips he crossed his arms watching his professor. This was about him being a teaching assistant? Seriously? Out of everything that had gone through Hamilton’s head, that was the last thing that came to mind. But the way he said Alexander, goddamn the way he said his name almost made him weak at the knees. Almost.

“Don’t worry about asking Jefferson, Professor Washington. I’m all yours.”

Alexander Hamilton wanted George Washington, and Hamilton always got what he wanted.

* * *

 

Summer had come and gone quickly. Hamilton had spent his time bouncing between the homes of Hercules, Lafayette’s, and Johns. They didn’t do much, just spent most their days drinking, and most their nights drinking even more. It was a good summer really. The entire summer however, he contemplated the ways he was going to get Washington to give in to him. They had exchanged emails here and there, Alex had signed a contract for the year promising that everything that happened in his office didn’t leave it, and Hamilton hopped there was a double meaning to that. When Hamilton had brought his idea up to Lafayette one afternoon however, Hamilton lost a bit of his faith.

“You do realize he’s been married since he was like twenty, don’t you? To a woman, may I add”

Alex shrugged at that, picking at the grass slowly. “I’ve been with married men before, Laf.”

“Okay, but he’s technically your boss, mon amie.”

Hamilton smirked at that though, “Which means it’ll be easier to keep it quiet. He doesn’t want to be exposed to his wife, and if word did get around he could get fired.”

Lafayette watched him curiously. “What do you get out of all this, Hamilton?”

Alex let out a soft huff before he stood, brushing his palms off on his shirt before he spoke. “I haven’t figured that out just yet.”

There was no more talking of the professor after that. And it wasn’t like Lafayette had much room to talk, he had been with married men before himself.

* * *

 

The first week of classes had gone by slowly, they seemed to drag on. It was as if the universe was playing a cruel joke against him the longer he had to sit in a boring classroom. The highlight of his days were the ones he spent three hours in Washington’s classroom, followed by a few hours in his office, helping with future plans, and idle chat about random things. One afternoon however, he decided to dig deeper, see if he could get anything out of the professor. After coming back from making copies of an upcoming test Hamilton dropped down in the seat across from his teacher tapping his pen on the desk slowly.

“How long have you been married Professor Washington?”

He watched the man falter at that, but Alex pretended not to notice. “I’ve told you before Alex, when we’re in here, call me George. Please.”

“Okay, George. How long have you been married?”

“Twenty years, we got married when I was eighteen. Why do you ask?”

Alexander cocked his head to the side then, trying to read the other man. “Just curious. Twenty years is a long time. Are you happy, George?”

When Hamilton received a glare back he rests his chin on the palm of his hand leaning forward.

“I am under no obligation to share my personal life with you, Alexander.”

“Ah, so I’m going to assume the answer is no then?”

Washington stood then, as did Hamilton. George’s legs seemed to have their own mind as he stopped in front of Alex, pressing his hands against his shoulders with light force.

“Must you always be this way? I don’t know what you have going on in that head of yours. But whatever it is, stop it now. I don’t need you trying to play therapist with me, or being my friend for the matter, Alexander. As far as you’re concerned, I am very, very happily married to my wife for twenty years. We’re just like any other married couple of course, but that’s it. If I wasn’t happy I wouldn’t stay.”

Hamilton watched the man above him as they stood there almost pressed chest to chest. If Hamilton wasn’t so much shorter they would’ve been. His hands moved then, letting them curl around one of Washington’s biceps with ease as he spoke, quietly as if he was trying not to break the spell that surrounded them.

“Don’t fuss at me, George. I’m just trying to be an open ear for you, if you ever need it of course.” He brushed his fingertips along those arms slowly gazing up at him through his dark lashes.

He could see Washington’s eyes take him in, dragging themselves down his entire frame, before locking them on Alex’s neck just where his neck and shoulder met. Hamilton stood there the entire time, a soft smirk grazing his lips as he watched George battle with himself. It was what he said next that surprised him.

“I think it would be best if we stopped working here after hours. Email me with any questions you have, and you can grade things during other classes.”

Alex stepped back at that, dropping his hands as if he had been burned.

“Of course, Professor Washington.”

Hamilton doesn’t give up that easily.

* * *

 

For the next two months, that was how things were. Washington would email Hamilton when he needed to collaborate, and Hamilton would grade assignments when they were still in class sessions. There had been a few times when Alex would drop by Washington’s office, dropping off copies or assignments left in his mailbox, but Washington seemed to avoid his office when Alex was around. He would make sure there was another professor in the room, or he’d be ‘busy’ with a phone call.

So, Hamilton being Hamilton, decided it was time to change some things.

It started out innocently enough, he’d brush past Washington, letting his hand graze across the professors’ forearm as he apologized, but then he started to get creative with himself. He started wearing tighter clothing, opting his large sweaters for v-necks that he had snagged from John’s closet. The first few times, Washington didn’t say anything. He’d start for a moment or two, before his eyes would snap back to the class, or the papers in front of him. But after a couple of weeks he snapped.

“Never knew you were one to change his style,”

“It’s just a little hotter than usual outside. And John and I are the same size.”

“Who’s John?”

Alex smirked, “Aren’t you married George?”

Washington sat there for a moment, before he nodded his head grinning as his class started to file in. Alex huffed, dropping back in his chair at the front of the room. It was when an idea came into his head, he had to be careful of course. Rumors spread like wildfires around here, and nothing had even happened. Yet. Washington was leaning over his desk, hands pressed to the wood as he watched the class with close eyes, it was their first exam, and some students loved to cheat. Alex had just finished grading the other classes exams, so he stood, snaking his way up behind Washington. His voice was barely above a whisper as he sat the exams down,

“Class average is B for that class, surely this one can do much better.”

He watched as Washington let out a soft chuckle. “Next time, you’re making the study guide.”

Alex tugged at his lower lip then, letting a hand slide into Washington’s back pocket, smiling when he watched the man’s eyes widen.

“Alexander…”

“Professor?”

“How about we meet after office hours today? I need to go over a few minor things with you.”

Hamilton smirked before he nodded stepping away.

“I’ll be there at five, I promised Lafayette I’d help him study for his history exam.”

Washington nodded at that, letting out a shaking breath.

“Five.”

The next few hours went by with no incidents, though he could feel Washington watching him from the corner of his eye every so often. Around three he left the classroom with the last wave of students finding Lafayette already settled in their corner of the library with his face buried in his textbook. They did have plans to study, but that was cut short when Alex let it slip that he was meeting Washington at five.

“What if he tells you that he no longer requires you help at teaching assisting or whatever it is you do.”

Alex grinned at that. “Luckily for me, we signed a contract over the summer. He can’t break it technically, and nothing has happened.”

“But it’s going to?”

“That’s what I’m hoping.”

 

* * *

 

Alex left the library fifteen minutes before five. The campus wasn’t that big, and he didn’t have to be right on time. Though he knew how Washington was when it came to being late. When he made his way into the faculty department he realized that most everyone was gone. Aside from a few English professors, it seemed like everyone had gone home for the evening. He knocked twice, before sliding into the office, smiling when he saw Washington sitting at his desk.

The two stood there for a minute or two, just staring at one another. Silence filled the room as Alex stood there, shifting slightly on his feet as he watched Washington. Hamilton was never nervous, but standing under Washington’s gaze, it’s as if he had forgotten how to breathe. He dropped his hands to tug at the hem of his sweater, only to realize that he was still wearing Laurens shirt. Cursing himself he let out a soft breath, finally gaining the nerve to break the silence.

“George…”

Whatever words that were going to come from Alexander were cut off by George’s lips. Their bodies crashed together like a derailed train, Alex let his fingers wrap around the back of the older man’s neck as George lifted him off the ground, forcing his legs to curl themselves around his waist. As his back pressed against the closed door, Alex released a soft gasp, dropping his head back as he felt George’s hips press against his own, the tent in his jeans growing. Hands dropped to tug at Washington’s shirt, a soft laugh leaving the boys lips as George pulled away to rip it off himself.

Alexander froze then, his eyes trailing down to drink in every inch he was being offered. He could dream about this, oh he could dream about this for the rest of his life. But nothing compared to the real thing. How could someone his age look the way he did? George Washington was the definition of a walking sin. Dragging his fingertips along his chest slowly Alex met his gaze, arching a brow when he saw George’s conflicted gaze.

“I’m married.”

“So you’ve told me.”

“I love my wife.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I’m not asking you to love me.” But he was. That’s all he wanted. To be loved.

“Then what are you asking?”

Hamilton pondered the question for a moment.

“Well considering the positing we’re in right now, I’d say I was asking you to fuck me, not grade papers.”

Washington’s lips curled at that. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“If you count sleeping, then yes, other than that? No. Sorry to disappoint.”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

“I’d much rather have you leaving my ass in pain.”

George grinned at that. “Getting there.”

“Are you really though, George?” Alexander taunted him then, dancing his fingertips along his bare stomach slowly.

Washington silenced him then, pulling him back into an earth-shattering kiss that left Hamilton breathless. If he knew the professor was going to be kissing him like this, he would’ve started this much earlier. As George worked the shirt off Alex, Alex trailed his lips across his jaw slowly, nipping gently at the skin. He paused then, pushing himself back as he arched a brow curiously.

“Marks?”

George tossed the shirt to the side lifting Alexander once more to carry him to his desk. He dropped him on the desk then, taking his time to tug off Alex’s pants.

“I haven’t had sex with her for two years if that gives you an answer.” His voice was quiet then, as he lowered his gaze.

Alex pushed himself to sit up straight, using his palms to cup the mans’ face. “No wonder you’re such a dick in class.”

When he heard a bright laugh fall from above him, Alex loosened George’s belt pushing his slacks down his legs easily. Two years was a long time for someone to go without sex. Alex let his eyes drop then, feeling his eyes widen when he caught sight of what Washington had been hiding. The hand that wasn’t bracing himself on the desk slipped its way into his boxers, giving his cock a few slow strokes, smirking when he heard the soft groan above him.

“You sure don’t leave anything to imagination do you, George?”

He could feel George tugging his hair out of its bun, dragging his hands through his hair before tugging it back, causing a moan to fall from his lips. When George pulled his hair, Alex took the hint and turned his eyes onto the man, shuddering when he saw the storm brewing in his eyes.

“Is that what you do in class instead of work? Imagining?”

Alex smirked then, swatting Washington’s hands away from his head before he dropped to his knees chancing his gaze above him.

“You don’t have to, Alexander.”

Hamilton chuckled at that, if he didn’t want to he wouldn’t. In fact, there was only a select handful of people Hamilton would ever get on his knees for, and apparently that no included George Washington. His fingers curled around the waistband of his briefs before he tugged them down, sweeping his tongue across his lower lip as he caught sight of his cock at full attention.

“Shut the fuck up, George. If someone is on their knees for you don’t ask questions. Unless they’re asking you to like shoot them or some shit?”

“Will you just stop talking and use that mouth for something more useful?”

“Yes sir.”

Hamilton cocked a brow when he saw Washington’s erection twitch at the nickname.

“Oh now, that’s interesting.”

Before George could get another word out, Alex swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, letting out a satisfied hum when he heard the man above him let out a low groan. Hamilton took his time on his knees, letting his tongue dance its way up and down the length of Washington’s cock, letting out a soft laugh when he heard a small grumble come from above him. He might have heard something along the lines of ‘teasing little fuck’, but he couldn’t be so sure.  He took Washington’s hands then, moving them back to his head, before wrapping his own hands around the other man’s thighs wrapping his lips around his cock with ease. In Hamilton’s defense, Washington was bigger than a lot of the guys he had been with, and while he wanted to impress the man, he wasn’t going to make a fool of himself.

In reality his mouth only enveloped half of his shaft, so he brought one of his hands off of George’s thighs wrapping it around the rest of his cock that wasn’t covered. He made quick work then, alternating between working his cock with his hand, then using his tongue to press against the head, or drag against the vein that was bulging on the bottom left side. He could hear Washington above him, coming undone as his fingers curled into Hamilton’s hair tighter than before.

“Fuck, Alexander…”

When George thrust into his mouth, Alex let his eyes fall closed as he whimpered hallowing his cheeks when Washington attempted to pull out. When he heard a dark chuckle come from above him, he opened his eyes, meeting the lustful gaze of his professor.

“You have such a beautiful mouth sweetheart.”

He could feel his own cock, fighting itself to spring out of his boxers. He couldn’t remember a time he was this hard, he was never one to beg, but Alex had the feeling he was going to be doing just that. Suddenly, Washington tapped a finger to Hamilton’s temple, causing him to arch an eyebrow in confusion.

“Up boy.”

Hamilton stood then, feeling his cheeks flush as Washington trailed his fingertips across his jaw slowly.

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this? Swollen lips, begging to be kissed? What have you done to me Alexander?”

George kissed him softly then, and Alex parted his lips when he felt a warm tongue dance its way across his lower lip. A breathy moan fell from his lips as the older man slid his hands into the boys’ boxers, squeezing his ass in his large hands.

“George… please…”

“What was that?”

When Alexander saw the smirk on his lips he tilted his chin, capturing Washington’s lower lip between his teeth before dragging it out slowly. As he pulled away, his lips curled themselves into a slow smile, before he wrapped his hands around George’s neck.

“I want you to bend me over your desk, spread me out for you. I want to make you feel good George, I want you inside of me…”

Washington chuckled then, before he turned Alex around until his back was pressed against the man’s broad chest. “You know how long I’ve been trying to deny you, Alexander. How many times I’ve watched you walk in and out of my office, toying with me, as if you were trying to see how far you could take this. How far?”

Hamilton let out a soft cry when he felt George’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking it slowly.

“G-George… fuck please.”

His fingers clutched onto his forearms as he pressed his hips forward, whimpering as precome dripped from his arching cock. His hips pressed forward as he felt the pad of Washington’s thumb brush across his slit. One had slipped to the back of the mans’ neck as he captured his lips with his own feeling a shudder wash through him. He needed more, Alex was greedy. He had waited long enough for this.

George seemed to think the same, because just as Alex was about to open his mouth, the hand on his cock disappeared, causing a whine to slip between his swollen lips. As Washington bent him over his desk, tugging his boxers down revealing him wholly. Alex chanced his gaze behind him, arching a brow when the older man stepped away from him. He watched quietly as George made his way to his desk opening the bottom drawer. A moment later he stood straight, bottle of lube in his hand. In a second George was back behind him, coating his fingers. Alexander was grown impatient, this wasn’t teasing anymore, this was just plain torture.

Pushing his ass back Alex wiggled a little, letting out a soft breath as Washington massaged his left cheek with his hand, kneading it slowly.

“George- “

He was cut off by his own sharp gasp as he felt a finger press into his hole. Dropping his head, he pressed his forehead against the desk letting out a whine his finger moved slowly.

“More…”

“More what, Alexander?”

“Fingers, more please… f-fuck.”

When he felt Washington’s index finger join his middle, Hamilton pushed his hips back, groaning when George held them down. “Don’t be greedy now Alexander.”

If anyone else were to call him Alexander, he would have their head, he was Alex or Hamilton, but when it came from Washington’s lips. It sounded like a prayer. Soft whines pushed their way past his lips when he felt a third finger inside of him, opening him. When he felt those fingers spread however, a cry came from his lips and he panted, arms shaking as he held himself off the desk with his elbows as George grazed his prostate, causing an inhuman moan to sound.

“I should just leave you here like this, ready to be fucked, hard, begging. After all the teasing you’ve done these past few months. I should leave it like this,”

Hamilton wanted to cry. He wouldn’t be so cruel to leave him like this. No one was that evil, but Alex had been the one teasing for as long as he could remember. Maybe this was payback for all the times he let his fingers brush against the man’s arm, or how he’d press himself close to his side when students weren’t paying attention. Maybe, maybe he deserved it. Deserved to be left like this, flushed, red faced, ready to beg his professor to have him.

“George, please. I’m sorry sir, fuck,” he whimpered when he felt Washington curl his fingers slowly, “Please, please…”

When Washington’s free hand came to wrap into Alex’s hair he whimpered, finally using the freedom of his hips to push himself against those fingers.

“You’re lucky I’m greedy, Alexander.”

Alex let out a shaky breath as George pulled his fingers out of him, just as quickly as his fingers had disappeared they were replaced with is cock. He pushed himself into Alex with one thrust, causing the younger boy to cry out, a mixture of pleasure and pain. George leaned forward then, brushing strands of hair from Alex’s neck as he placed opened mouth kisses along it almost lovingly.

“Okay?”

Alex nodded then, not trusting his voice to actually work, but Washington wasn’t having it. He bit at Alex’s neck harder than before, rolling his hips slightly.

“Alexander…”

“Y-yes. Okay. P-please. M-m-more.”

Washington chuckled then, before pulling out halfway, before thrusting back into him. George didn’t stop after that. The fingers on his left hand curled around his hip, while the fingers on his right hand dug their way into Hamilton’s hair tugging at it when he heard the boy babbling.

“You feel so good, Alexander. So tight, so hot, so goddamn tight. When’s the last time someone, had you?”

Alex let his eyes fall closed at the question, and he thought. Usually he’d have an answer. There was no denying that he had made his way around campus. He’ll, he had been with half the basketball team, even though their girlfriends were drunk in the other room. Now however, he couldn’t remember the last time he had sex. Apparently, Washington was growing impatient as he pulled Alexander by the hair until his back was pressed to the mans’ chest. Hamilton released a loud cry, dropping his hands to curl around the back of George’s thighs as his thrust picked up their pace.

“Answer me boy.”

Alex dropped his head against his shoulder as he arched forward, causing his hips to press against Washington’s.

“I don’t… I don’t remember, a few m-months? Fuck!”

That seemed to be the answer George was looking for, because as soon as those words left his lips Washington was pounding into him, keeping Alex’s neck bared to him as he thrust into him relentlessly, the cries leaving Hamilton’s lips left him smirking as he released a groan of his own.

“Look at you, months of teasing, and you’re the one screaming for more. You’re all bark, aren’t you little one?”

Alex moved a hand to touch himself, his cock was begging for attention, though he knew they were nowhere done yet. Either way, he wrapped his hand around his own cock, and just as he was about to stroke it, his hand was swatted away.

“Not yet, I’m not done with you. Open your eyes, Alexander.”

When he opened his eyes they widened, how had he never noticed the mirror hanging on the wall behind his desk before. How many months had he spent coming in here and never taking the time to actually notice his surroundings?

“Look at yourself Alexander. So beautiful, so fucking beautiful. Made to be fucked, to be used.”

And it was a beautiful sight, his eyes were glued to the mirror as he watched Washington behind him. Trailing his lips across his sweaty skin, leaving dark marks all over him. Claiming him as his own. Then Alex studied himself, hips trapped between one of George’s arms as he pounded into him. His lips were parted, but the only sounds leaving his lips were whines and heavy moans. The site alone was enough to make him cum. But he wanted George to touch him, wanted his hand to stroke him into oblivion.

“George… George please…”

When he felt a hand wrap around his cock, Alexander let out a squeal, his eyes clenching themselves shut as George’s hands matched his thrust.

“Watch yourself in the mirror. Watch yourself come apart sweetheart.”

Alex shuddered at the pet name, but his eyes peeled open slowly watching himself being fucked. Both hands found their way to Washington’s neck when he felt his cock twitch inside him, he knew the older man was close. He could hear someone begging, someone repeating George’s name repeatedly as if he were praying to god. Hamilton then realized it was his own lips forming the words. Without warning his back arched, and a loud cry fell from his lips as he came, white streams coating his stomach and George’s hand unapologetically. His hole pulsed around Washington’s cock, and within a dozen more thrust he came deeply inside of him, growling as his teeth closed around Alexander’s neck. He rode them both through their orgasms releasing his hold on Hamilton when his cock softened inside of him.

When he turned Hamilton around he lifted his cum coated fingers to the boys’ lips, smirking when Alex arched a brow.

“Suck.”

So he did. Alex cleaned on George’s hand slowly, one finger at a time. Before he released the middle one with a pop meeting his lust filled gaze.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

When Washington stepped away, he helped Alex into one of the chairs, not caring about the fact that his own cum was dripping its way down the boys’ legs. Grabbing a handful of tissues he moved in front of him, wiping off his stomach slowly, brushing his lips against his shoulder once he was finished.

Alex let out a giggle when George tossed away the tissues, brushing a hand through his frazzled hair as he let his breath catch up.

“I thought you haven’t had sex in two years?”

Washington shook his head then, tugging his briefs on before helping Hamilton into his own. “I haven’t had sex with my wife in two years. But I’ve had sex.”

Alex frowned then, finding his jeans, and tugging them on with shaky limbs.

“Then why did you act like being married was the reason you wouldn’t do anything with me?”

George dropped his head as he redressed, dropping into his own office chair as he shook his head.

“I was trying, trying to be a better husband for her. Even started going to see a marriage counselor hoping I could fix things. But then you come here, and you’re so full of life, always fighting me. Always going against what everyone in class has to say. You had this fire that I had never seen before, but I couldn’t let myself get close to you.”

Alex pulled his hair back into a messy bun before he moved closer to George tilting his chin up.

“Hey…”

Washington shook his head as he stood, voice rougher than before.

“I denied myself you. Didn’t want to be one of those professors who slept with their student, so I started going out, and meeting men. Closer to my age, and fucking them in bathroom stalls before going home.”

Alex felt guilt pull at his chest, before he stepped closer, drawling the older man until they were pressed together.

“But I can’t stay away from you, Alexander. You’re different. You could do so much better, fuck, I’m going to be forty in two years, and you’re not even twenty yet.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I’ve always had a thing for men twice my age.”

George turned his nose up at that, before he cupped the boys’ jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before he chuckled.

 

"If Jefferson was your TA would you sleep with him?"

"Eh, not really my type. Besides, isn't he dating James Madison?" 

Alex pursed his lips then. But it quickly turned into a smile as George places soft kisses across his jaw.

“You’re not going to stop being a pain in the ass, are you?”

Alex grinned at that, shaking his head. “But my ass is sore, you should kiss it better?”

George smirked at that.

“Let’s see what I can do to fix that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex laughed at that as he shook his head. “You’ve lost your fucking mind.”
> 
> “I feel like I should be insulted, but I’m taking it as a compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to go in this direction. But it did anyways. Whoops.

About five months into their affair, George had started renting an apartment on the other side of town, away from his and Martha’s home. When he had slipped Alex a key one day in his office he was confused.

“You do realize you’re married, right? Like I can’t just let myself in without your wife getting suspicious.”

George had rolled his eyes at that.

“That, my Alexander, is a key to an apartment. You know the buildings over on Tenth Street?” when Alex nodded he continued. “Well, it’s ours now. I mean I’m paying for it all, but it’s ours.”

Alex gaped at that. Was he insane? Was he trying to bring attention to them? Then he thought about the complex on Tenth Street, and how living in them was like a dream. He had a foster family that lived there when he had first come to the states, but they moved away long ago. They weren’t your typical apartments. They were the most beautiful homes he had ever laid his eyes on. George was fucking insane.

“Are you out of your mind, George? A fucking apartment! I thought we didn’t want anyone to know about us, but here you are throwing keys to me to some fucking apartment. How do you expect to keep it a secret when your wife realizes there’s huge chunks of money disappearing from your account every month for rent?”

George cocked a brow at that, then he stood, unfolding himself from his office chair, and crossed his arms over his chest watching the younger boy.

“Do you really think I’m that foolish? For one, no one is going to find out, which is why the apartment is so far from anyone we both know. And for two, I have a separate account aside from the joint one Martha and I share. I’ve gotten all of this taken care of,”

He took a step towards Alex then, wrapping his arms around him slowly. He pressed his lips to Alex’s forehead softly before brushing a hand through his hair.

“I’m so tired of having to take you on my desk, or that damn couch over there. Don’t get me wrong, I love every second of it, but I want to see you more than inside these walls. And I can’t exactly just sneak into your dorm considering the fact that everyone knows who I am, and you have three other roommates. I want you in a bed, more specifically our bed. So please, take the damn key, Alexander.”

Alex turned the key in his hands for a moment, tugging his lower lip between his teeth harder than he intended. He was already in too deep with the man. He had fallen in love with George without even trying, and he wanted it all too. He wanted to share a bed with him, wake up in the mornings with his arms wrapped around him, he wanted everything he never knew he needed. Now he was craving it all from a man who was already married. He tried to feel guilty, but he couldn’t find himself to feel the guilt. A soft breath fell from between his lips before he nodded, pressing his lips to George’s softly.

The drive to the apartment took longer than he expected. It was about twenty minutes from the university, which meant it was almost an hour away from the house George shared with his wife. Alex felt his eyes widen when George had pulled into the front of the complex. It was even bigger than he remembered. It looked even more beautiful than he remembered. He could feel the other man watching him, but he didn’t bother looking back.

“Holy shit.”

George chuckled from behind him. “You do realize that’s just the outside, don’t you? There’s an entire apartment waiting for us in there.”

Alex rolled his eyes at that, nudging George’s shoulder before he slipped out of the door closing it behind him. As George tugged him inside and to the elevator Alex let his eyes wander. Even the lobby looked like it had cost more than his tuition. He knew George had money, but this was beyond anything he had ever imagined. As they slipped into the elevator Alex looked up at the man arching a brow.

“How did you manage to afford all this?”

George tossed his shoulders as he spoke. “Working at the university is just a side job. I own a law firm, Washington and Adams? I thought you knew that already.”

Alex felt himself flush as he shook his head. “I mean, I’ve heard of the firm, but I never really put two and two together. I’m an idiot.”

George let out a laugh as the doors opened, and when he took Alex’s hands their fingers laced together effortlessly. Sometimes it amazed Alex at how well he and George seemed to fit together. It also terrified him. George was never going to leave his wife for one of his students. Alex wasn’t even at the legal drinking age yet, and George was almost forty. His fingers curled around George’s hand tighter than before. They had fought about it before, and each time it was like a shot to the boys’ chest. George might love Alex, but he loved his wife more. Alex told himself that he was just a breath of fresh air for George, someone he went to when he wanted to feel like he was young again. But then George would do something to amaze him, like rent a fucking apartment for them to share that made Alex feel like maybe, just maybe George actually loved him the way he loved George.

Alex had been so caught up in his own thoughts he didn’t even realize they had stopped walking. George offered him a concerned look before he spoke.

“Are you feeling okay? You haven’t said much since we got out of the car.”

Alex nodded quickly giving their hands a swing. “You just never cease to amaze me.”

George smirked at that. “I could say the same to you.”

When George first unlocked the door, it was dark, Alex could barely make out what was in front of him. But then George turned on the light, and Alex released a soft breath. The apartment was one that came out of a magazine. His eyes took in the scene before him, stopping to take in every single detail while George watched him with amusement.

“I furnished it myself. Took tiny details of things you told me you liked and put them in here,” he chewed his bottom lip almost nervously. “What do you think?”

Alex laughed at that as he shook his head. “You’ve lost your fucking mind.”

“I feel like I should be insulted, but I’m taking it as a compliment.”

“Is that a tree by the window?”

George rolled his eyes. “It’s not real, don’t worry. You might think I’m crazy, but I’m not that crazy. Want to see upstairs?”

Alex could only nod as he let George lead him up the spiral staircase, his mouth was apparently going to be opened in shock for the rest of his life. He was thinking about pinching himself, this wasn’t real. It was all just a dream, some kind of fantasy he had chalked up after he left George’s office that night. There was no way this was happening. Downstairs was one thing, but the upstairs was an entire other world. George nudged him then, the look of concern back on his face.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Alex let out a soft laugh as he shook his head dropping George’s hand as he made his way down the hallway. “I’m going to assume that the door down the hall at the end is the bedroom, hmm?”

George grinned at that as he followed the boy.

“It is, there’s a guest room downstairs, and a bathroom as well. So up here is all ours. Even made an office for myself and a study for you when you need it.”

“I’ve never really been speechless, but I’m running out of words.”

When he pushed open the bedroom door his voice seemed to catch in his throat as his eyes scanned the room. Now there were no words. He couldn’t even seem to form real thoughts. His arms fell at his sides as he stood there drinking in everything there was. He never wanted to leave if he was being honest. And maybe he wouldn’t, he would just lay in that bed for the rest of his life curled around George until their bodies ached. George let out a chuckle from behind him, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy as he pressed his lips to his ear.

“Alexander Hamilton, are you speechless?”

Alex shuddered at that, letting out a soft breath as he shook his head.

“Don’t know if I’m speechless or in shock.”

Sliding out of George’s embrace he smirked, turning around the grab the man’s hand.

“You said you wanted me in our bed. So, I’m just wondering why we haven’t made it there yet.”

George grinned wider as he moved closer picking up the boy before dropping him onto the bed climbing over him. His lips brushed their way across the boys’ jaw and neck, humming in appreciation at the noises coming from underneath him.

“George…”

He nipped at the tanned skin with a grin, rolling his hips slowly, letting Alex feel what he always seemed to do to him.

“What was that?”

The boy let out a growl as he suppressed his whimpers.

“I just thought you wanted to break in the bed, not make me fall asleep.”

George moved then, pinning Alex’s hands above his head as he hovered over him letting a wicked grin curl on his lips.

“Are you teasing me, Alexander?”

“Only if it’s working.”

* * *

 

Ten months into the affair, things seemed to get rough. Alex would spend every night at the apartment, and while most nights George would go home to his wife, there were still the nights when George would stay with Alex. Alex understood, or at least he said he understood. George always seemed sympathetic when he left. He’d nuzzle Alex’s neck and whisper sweet nothings into his ear about how this would all be over soon. He just needed a little more time. Alex pretended to believe him. He would wrap his arms tightly around George’s neck and press kisses along his jaw as they laid there quietly. Alex didn’t know who was the villain here. Him, for knowing the man he loved had a wife. Or George, who was promising he’d leave her soon. Alex wanted to feel guilty, but he was so caught up in loving the man he didn’t give himself time to feel bad. Hercules and John knew now. Lafayette just couldn’t seem to keep his mouth closed long enough not to spill Alex’s secrets. The two said they didn’t judge him for it, but when he would disappear from their dorm every night he could feel them watching him.

Maybe it was time for him to end things with George. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with someone who wore a ring on their left hand. No matter how much he loved George, he wasn’t going to spend forever like this. But maybe he deserved to spend the rest of his life on the side. He was the one who danced around George for months, coming onto him until something finally happened. Now here he was, loving someone who wasn’t entirely his. Alex had always seemed to want things that didn’t belong to him. But goddamn he knew he belonged to George.

Alex let out a soft breath as he slipped out of the elevator that evening a soft sigh fell from between his lips. He had gotten into an argument with John. It had been over George, and it was the first-time John had spoken his mind on what he really thought of the two. Alex tried to act like he didn’t care, but it had gotten under his skin. When he realized, the apartment was unlocked he frowned slipping inside. The smell of alfredo and chicken greeted him. It was his favorite meal to have. When he walked into the kitchen a soft grin curled on his lips as he caught sight of George, standing over the stove stirring the sauce.

“I thought I was going to make dinner tonight?”

George turned around then watching Alex with an odd look on his face. Alex frowned then, dropping his bag on the counter.

“Are you okay, George?”

George shook his head with a grin before turning back to the stove.

“I’m fine, Alexander. I was just tired of grading papers and decided to surprise you. I know you’ve been stressed about that paper you’ve been working on for Professor Adams. So, I decided to surprise you.”

A soft smile tugged on the corners of his lips as Alex moved forward, slipping his arms around George from behind.

“Well aren’t you just romantic.” He pressed his lips to the back of his neck before he stepped away slipping onto the counter. “How was your day?”

George shrugged as he turned off the stove putting food on their plates.

“Boring. I don’t have any new cases at the moment, and I’ve caught up on grading last weeks’ exams. So, I just decided to relax. Martha and I kind of got into an argument,”

Alex arched a brow at that. “About what?”

“She asked me where I’ve been. Wanted to know where I seem to be disappearing to so late, or why I come home late or never at all.”

“And what did you tell her?”

George shot a look at Alex as he was interrupted. Alex could tell he was getting annoyed. Maybe he was just nervous, Martha was smart, and she had to know that there was something going on. It seemed like she already knew.

“I told her I’ve been staying at my office late. I mean, it’s getting close to the end of the year and I’ve got a lot on my plate. Papers to grade, and exams to make. So, I told her that I’ve been working on those. And I told her that Adams and I had gone out for drinks a few times and I’d ended up sleeping on his couch. Which is not exactly a lie, I’ve stayed with Adams before after having too many drinks.”

Alex tugged his lip between his teeth as he watched George.

“Do you think that maybe, maybe we should slow down, or just stop altogether? Obviously, Martha is getting suspicious. And we’ve had this apartment for months now. Maybe someone has seen us and told her or something. I don’t know George, maybe we should stop.”

George froze then before sitting the plates on the counter walking over to Alex. He stepped between the boys’ legs, resting his palms on either side of him on the counter holding onto the boys’ gaze.

“Is that what you want, Alexander? Do you want us to stop?”

Alex chewed on his lower lip lowering his gaze so he didn’t have to look at George.

“No I don’t want that. But what if we need to? It’s kind of getting out of hand. I mean, you tell me that you’re going to leave her, but it’s obvious that you’re not going to anytime soon. You’re always telling me that you love me and that we won’t have to be a secret anymore, but when is that going to happen? It’s almost been a year, George. I can’t keep doing this.”

George cupped Alex’s face in his hands stroking his tear soaked cheeks.

“Just give me a little more time, please Alexander. I’ll tell her. I’ll get the divorce papers. Just give me a little longer, okay?”

Alex shook his head as he pushed George’s hands away.

“You keep saying that. You keep telling me you’ll get the papers, but you’re not going to, are you? You’re just saying that so I’ll keep quiet. But I can’t do this anymore. I’ll give you my key back. I’m done acting like this doesn’t matter. I’m done acting like us being a secret isn’t bothering me anymore. I’m tired, George. I’m tired of loving you the way I do. You love Martha, so just go be with her. You’re already married to her for fucksake”

Alex knew there were tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t find himself caring. He didn’t know why he decided to finally speak his mind, but he did. He couldn’t keep doing this. Not only to himself, but to Martha as well. He could feel George watching him, but he wasn’t risking his gaze in that direction right now. He couldn’t look at him. George tugged his chin between his fingers tilting Alex’s head until he was forced to look at him.

“You’re right, I do love Martha. But not the way I use to. You know how you have those friends that you love, but in the way, you love a friend? That’s how I feel about Martha. I’ll always love her, but not in the way she deserves to be loved. It’s been that way for some time now, and I know she deserves better than that. I know I need to come clean and tell her, and I will. I swear to you I will because I love you, Alexander. I’m very much in love with you. And you deserve better than this. You deserve to be shown off without worrying about all this. Give me just a little while longer, please.”

Alex could feel himself slipping now. He felt George trail his hands along his thighs slowly as if he was testing the waters. When he felt, lips trailing down his neck a soft sigh fell from between his lips as he shook his head.

“George…”

When George pulled him closer a soft gasp fell from Alex’s lips as he closed his eyes.

“I love you, Alexander. Please. Don’t leave me. I love you,”

Hands trailed into his shirt as he shuddered, wrapping a hand around the mans’ neck. A small smile filtered its way onto the boys’ lips as George started repeating himself, declaring how much he loved Alex.

“My Alexander, my beautiful, kind, amazing, Alexander. Mon petit chaton.”

Alex gasped as George nipped at the skin on his neck, causing him to drop his head back. He knew he was being distracted, but he also knew he wasn’t going to leave. He was in too deep to leave George now. He loved George, and he wanted to believe George really loved him too.

Arms wrapped themselves around the older mans’ neck and Alex pulled him close, locking his legs around his waist to trap him in.

“Why don’t we forget about dinner? Take a raincheck and go upstairs.”

George grinned at that as he pulled away lifting the boy in his arms and carrying him to their bedroom. Alex let out a soft laugh as he trailed his lips along the mans’ neck nuzzling it after a moment. They may not be perfect, but Alex would take what he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon petit chaton- my little kitten   
> The next chapter will be the last chapter, and there will be Martha.   
> I have it all planned out haha.   
> Comments would be appreciated. <3


End file.
